Letters she wrote
by sasukeBFF
Summary: This is the story of Max's first letter to Chloe while she was gone, I plan on making this a multi-chapter story, Read and Review to get more chapters sooner.


Letters that she wrote.

Max sits down at her desk in Seattle, they are settling into their new home, they have a bunch of new stuff and everything is nice, her dad made this move due to a great opportunity, other than being away from Chloe, it seemed to be the best thing. She is right now working on her homework when she pulls out a piece of paper and begins to write.

' _Hey Chloe, it is Max, I have just woken up in Seattle for the very first time. I still can't believe that I have moved. I expect to wake up in your bed next to you and to hear your mom calling us down for breakfast. I wish things weren't this way though, I want to be with you or for you to be with me.'_

Max had begin to cry, causing the next few words to become blurry and illegible.

' _so hard being away from you, I can't even begin to describe it, but I am sure you know what I am talking about. It may even be harder for you not to have me there, considering how much you need me. Maybe something good will happen and I will get to come back for the summer or something. Keep hopeful and positive Chloe, there is still good in the world, capture the world at it's beauty and innocence. There are so many things I want to tell you, so many things that I want to say, not all of them can be said in a letter though._

Max has to get up and walk away from her desk and she goes and lays on her bed, she begins to hold Captain, her teddy bear, tightly as she cries face down in her pillow. Something is telling her that her blonde haired best friend is in her room doing the same. Chloe had been there all the time for her, whenever she needed Chloe, she was there. Now Chloe needs her, and she isn't there. She cries bitterly as she thinks of everything that Chloe must be feeling and how if what little she is feeling, just from being away from her best friend is tearing her apart on the inside, then Chloe must be worse. She can't finish the letter, not tonight, maybe tomorrow. 'Yeah.' She thinks to herself, 'I'll finish it tomorrow.' soon she falls into an uneasy sleep which causes her mind to dream up Chloe, the strongest person that she ever knew, breaking apart piece by piece. She barely gets any sleep that night, having woken up in a cold sweat many times. Chloe was the strongest girl she knows, surely she can't be as bad as her imagination is making her out to be. She takes several deep breaths as she tries to calm her nerves and goes back to sleep.

The sun raises the next morning, bathing her room in a warm glow, Max is still tired and rolls over, pulling the covers over her, attempting to go back to sleep and shield herself from the light. This and all else is in vain however, when her mom calls her down for breakfast. Her dad is already gone to work. 'Daddy's new job.' Max's thinks bitterly, as the job was the whole reason for moving. Max didn't know that she was moving until the other day. She gets up and showers and brushes her teeth before heading downstairs, the usual warm smile on her face isn't there, her mom looks up, "Oh sweetie, I know you are upset with us and everything, but you are going to have to get over it. Daddy's new job is what is best for the family, better schools, better clothes, a bigger house."

Max bites her bottom lip to keep from yelling out, to keep from screaming as her mom list benefits they get from Dad's new job when there was nothing wrong with how they were living with Dad's old job. She sits there and begins to eat some of the pancakes. They taste bitter, especially when compared to Joyce's pancakes. She gets up and walks back upstairs, intending to finish that letter.

' _Woke up this morning to the sun bathing my room with warm cheery light, when I feel like it should be anything but cheery. I had attempted to go down to breakfast and eat, Mom had made pancakes, but they tasted bitter. I probably won't feel as if I am happy about anything for a long time. I hope I will get to come back at some point soon, since it is summertime. I plan on it anyway, I am dying to see you._

Max's suddenly remembers that Chloe's dad William had died about a month ago in a car accident, that is another reason she is worried for Chloe. She knows that Chloe's mom, Joyce, is going to try to be there for Chloe, but Joyce will also have other responsibilities to take care of now. Chloe is important to Joyce, but supporting them financially is going to be difficult since she is just a waitress down at the Two Whales Diner.

' _Sorry, bad choice of words. I really want to see you right now though. It is weird, we have only been three blocks from each other our whole lives, and now I am a whole state away from you. I want to call or text, or something, but I just…I can't find the strength within me to do it. I know it shouldn't be hard, but it just is and I want you to know that I want to be there for you. I love you Che. You are and will always be my BFF_

 _Love Max._

Max looks over the letter and smiles and a tear begins to drop from her eyes slightly as she looks at it. She folds it into an envelope and puts it in a box of her special things. She thinks briefly about sending it, after all, it is a letter. She goes over and grabs a stamp and puts the address on it and puts it in the mail box, raising the flag and goes back inside.


End file.
